Life's Unknown Secrets
by YuffieKasaki
Summary: Alexia is a 16 year old girl, who on a walk one day ends up winding her into some of life's many truths, lies, and Secrets as she meets Eric, a boy who claims to have been there 600 years ago, in an abandoned randown hospital on the outskirts of town.
1. The Mysterious Hotel

Authoress Note: I wrote this from just pure thought. I just opened Microsoft and just began typing, and now a trail is born down the story of a young girl named Alexia Ravenhuarst as she discovers many of lives secerts after meeting a young man name Eric in the basement of a long forsaken Hospital. Hope you enjoy, this is somewhat based on my own journey and on an actual location. All names have been changed.

Disclaimer: I own this story, the characters, and everything else in this story. Bout the only thing I don't own is the quotes that will be present throughout chapters, of which are properly cited.

* * *

"_**Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail.**__**" **_Quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson

_**Buathumpa**__Umptha…thump…thump…thump…__**breathe**__…Tump…Bumpthumothump__**THUMP**_.

The sound of the heartbeat fills her mind as she runs through the abandoned smoldering, burning- yet already burnt-, destroyed, rotting away and miserable-yet at peace- little hospital on the top of the hill in the middle of a city that would not even glance up to know that it existed. No, not even she had known it existed…that was till she just got the feeling while walking past that normal afternoon.

It was a pretty normal afternoon, not to hot, not to humid. The sun was shinning, but it wasn't an over powerful killer brightness that makes even the day birds shriek. No, it was the model of a perfect day. And she had just been taking a harmless walk, a walk to nowhere, a walk of no purpose. She didn't even plan to do such a thing. She just paused her play station 2, put on her shoes, yelled an "I'll be back, I'm going for a walk", and left. No explanation, no reason, no path, just her and this long walk to no where.

Of course, such things weren't all that unusual in this small country town near the river. But it also wasn't everyday you see a fair teenage girl walking around near the nearly outskirts of the town. In fact, she was known to be an inside girl, a girl who only went out when others were, and just like everyone else in the town it seemed, that was only when there were big events like Halloween and July 4th.

But here she was, 2….5….6 miles from her home, on the outskirts of town. She had been enjoying this nice weather and just stopped staring at the breaking worn out concrete path around her. She got a chill up her spine, the feeling of being watched, the feeling of needing to know, a feeling of emptiness. She slowly let her eyes follow the trail up a steep drive her eyes barely passing over the ruined sign that had once said "MAYSVILLE HOSPITOL", -which now resembled more of "M S ILLE PITOL" then anything else-, and to the old ruining building that looked deeming from this view as she stared at it. Before she knew it she was walking up that path and was pushing through the slightly ajar metal door, rusting from its unused years, and creaking almost grudgingly to her touch. She stepped into the dark and icky wet hallway and looked around. It was trashed, and apparently had flooded from rainfall a week ago. She carefully and blindly walked through the hall, almost no amount of light wishing to enter through the entrance to give her at least a little help.

She managed to get her way up a flight of stairs, the tiles peeled away on some parts, yet still coloured with an ocean blue, the kind you see in bath houses at public pools sometimes. Soon there was thin light coming from the windows that from all the years of vacancy, had been rendered shaded by a heavy dust, the kind that looked light till you tried to wipe it off. She wandered into a small room, the door gone and resting silently on the adjacent wall. Inside the wallpaper became an olden shade of a once pure white, the floor tiles became splotchy of tans and yellows, and the room had been just as destroyed as most of the rooms she had past thus far. An old hospital bed lay how it did, as if waiting for its patient to return, its mat looking dirtier then the floor underneath it. A wooden nightstand sat sideways, looking off balance, as well as missing of drawers…of which pieces were laying around in various spots in the room. She took a step out turning to wander this hall again. On the floor were dirt, decay, and fallen in pieces of roof. She found the elevator, or at least the shaft of it. The wires were still there, and she wondered how far above she really was as she looked down from the slacking, unusable doors. She continued on finding a sliding door to an outside little courtyard and she stepped out onto the grassy, peaceful roof looking in all directions. It gave her a chill, this peaceful yet desolate place. What a wonder it was, to feel so much at peace in this forsaken garden, over grow of grass, ivy, and weeds of various green hues.

After a moment or so of just standing there she returned, walking the halls in measureless time. At one point she became lost, at one point she was on the third floor, the next she was on the very first in a parking lot for ambulances, next thing she knew she was in slight musty darkness, chills going up her back as she looked at the children's ward around her. It was like a horror movie, except, this was no horror movie…it was a sad yet scary site this was. One could almost swear that they could still hear the children's laughs as they looked at the forgotten toys and the once cheerful decorations. They weren't so cheerful anymore. They gave her the chills and she quickly left, her feeling getting worse. She felt jumpy, and she could no longer think that she was a lone. She felt like she could hear for miles away as she found herself downstairs. She knew where she was at, almost at once and shivered deeply as she walked up a ramp and stared down the platform to the boilers.

That's when she began to get a cold sweat, her shiver getting worse, and her heart beating to the sound of an unheard racing drum. She stepped back; stumbling as it looked like someone sped by in the darkness that she was peering into. She could swear she saw a figure go past the ramp, past the first boiler to the corner of the room. She could swear she heard the sound of a short raspy breath, as if someone was in pain or hurting badly. But none of this could stop her instincts. Though her mind thought of someone hurt, she bolted, her heart beating faster in her pursuit. Soon she was far from the boiler room and in a long stretch of hallway of windows that overlooked the ambulance parking lot below. She turned slowly backing expecting something to jump out, something to attack her, anything. But there was nothing but silence. The same silence this place seemed to reek of. The silence that was so loud, that one wanted to scream for it to shut up, to stop its mocking. She felt like the walls were laughing at her in this silence. But that didn't stop that feeling. She knew _something_ was in that boiler room, and that_ something _had noticed her, and that _something_ could be dangerous. And _she_ wasn't going to stand around like a fool and figure it out and wait for that _something_ to find _her_. No way in hell.

She turned, putting one foot after the other, forcing herself to walk, forcing her paralyzed mind to release its grip on her muscles. It started as a slow, careful walk then it raced into a sort of impatient jog, before picking up slightly more speed. She didn't know her left from right, or where the hell she was by now. And from the looks of it, the sun was starting to set. Whatever was in that boiler room would most probably have an upper advantage in the dark as it was. These thoughts pushed her harder and harder till she found the one thing familiar….the elevator shaft. She soon found herself on the blue tiled stairs heading downwards into the dark. She paused in this dark, hearing the strike of metal hit metal, the sound of a lighter being flickered, and the sound of someone walking in this expansive dark. She could not judge from which it came, but she also could not find it in her to run back to find some safety in these measureless halls and rooms….

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Eh, just trying something new. It shouldn't get that much in the way of the other stories, and is completely original. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me a very happy writer, fans make me want a fan-based army, and Flames make good ways to start a BBQ for the nicer reviewers. Critiques are nice, but are not necessary. Questions will be answered if I feel they need to be.


	2. Those Red Eyes

Authoress Note: This is chapter two. Typed thoroughly without thought as the first. I found that this is a much better method as it seems to sound less forced, more true, and even better detailed.

Disclaimer: I own this, what more is there to disclaim? Oh besides the appropriately cited quote below.

* * *

"_**They say dreams are the windows of the soul--take a peek and you can see the inner workings, the nuts and bolts.**__**"**_ – Henry Bromel, _Northern Exposure, The Big Kiss, 1991_

Red eyes. Piercing her, watching her every move. No motion now, just the thin drip…drip…_drip_ of water from some pipe in this expansive dark. But she knew that one fact. Red eyes. Unordinary, strange, piercing red eyes….killer's eyes….a predator in the dark. She heard footstep, but they were heading away from her. She felt like she should follow, to move one foot ahead of the other and follow the predator. The hare following the fox to find an escape. And without even the slightest argument in her mind, her feet followed, moving her body and her empty thoughts. She heard the footsteps disappear and felt around, her hand hitting a dull rusted nail in a board and she let out a light gasp of pain shoving her wounded finger into her mouth, feeling the blood there and the tears in her eyes. She could still feel those eyes, and they seemed even more of interested on her as she stood there. Had the hare made the wrong move into a trap? No…no…this was the hallway.

She felt the door ahead of her and pushed it open looking back. But there was less light now, as the sun was finishing up its finally goodbye as the moon began is ascent in the darkening sky. But for one second, she saw the figure watching her from the doorway, a dim figure, but it had those red eyes. And it stood watching before rushing away, as if it had never been there. The water never rippling, the sounds of footsteps unheard. For a moment, she felt no fear but after it had left, an apparition to the eyes, she felt unease and quickly turned and ran. And she swore all the way home that those red eyes were following her down the hill, through the streets, and up to the second she got on the porch.

But when she looked, there was nothing there. No hidden ghoul to attack her imagination, no silhouette of a man in the doorway, and no shadows running past in the dark. Just the calm dusk and familiar calm air of a small town on the banks of the river. But she still felt them. They were asking her for something…they were longing…asking her for some knowledge….they weren't cruel or unusual at all in this feeling. She took a deep breathe going inside and heading to her room.

All night she could see those eyes, she could see the silhouette of a man sitting by a window in the moonlight. He was saying something unheard, he was gazing at her. She felt confusion, a need for guidance, and yet…yet hope and a great vast amount of knowledge. What was it that he was saying? What was that object in his hand? Why couldn't she make them out….what was that strange beeping…? It wasn't of this place…no it was far off. It was screaming for something and the figure before her smiled and said one last thing as he stared at her. No, she heard someone else to. A voice…yelling for her, yet so far off. '_Wake…up?_' She thought, even her thoughts seemed off to herself, more so then the voice that was getting louder and louder, yet not as loud as that mechanical beeping in her brain, that shook even the vision of this serene man from her mind as she slowly began to peel her eyes open….

* * *

Okayies, I know I said I was updating my yu-gi-oh fanfic, but it's at home and I forgot the geek whistle. So here's a small chapter for this story..

Reviews are loved with a passion, In fact they're even more motivating then the voice telling me to write this. Fans are loved, and shall be enlisted in a fan-based army, or at least a list of people who actually care for these stories, –ahem-. Flames are used to warm my feat and cook marshmellows for s'mores for those that reviewed nicely.


End file.
